


Comfort

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Reader insert. Reader has a cold, it puts her and Din in a situation that is new for them. Told from both their perspectives. No spoilers apart from The Child's name.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded the chapters in the order I wrote them but they can be read in any order. As usual with my work lately this is purely self indulgent, therapeutic writing. Apologises for any mistakes, in my writing or in the canon.

Din sat on the floor of the Razor Crest. Tools and spare parts littered the floor. The kid sat next to him, his tiny hands picking up pieces, studying them and placing them back down. The Mandalorian figured that the little guy was trying to determine if anything was edible, as usual. He could hear Y/N shuffling around. She'd been insisting that she was fine for the last few days but now they were in hyperspace, with nothing else to do, she had given in. She had built a nest on her cot and had only moved to visit the fresher. Apart from the occasional cough or sneeze, the only sound she made was a frustrated groan now and then. Din thought about going to her but he wasn't used to sharing his space with anyone. Would she want him to go her? Would she want to be vulnerable in front of him? He was getting used to getting out of his comfort zone with the kid but she was different. The kid didn't understand why Din chuckled when he answered to his name. He didn't read anything into the kindness Din that offered him. If he went to her, would that raise questions about their relationship? She had helped him get the kid off Navarro and gratefully accepted his offer of a ride out of there. They'd been together ever since. Slowly adapting to each other, becoming part of each other's lives without realizing it.  
Making his mind up he rose up off the floor, scooping Grogu up on the way he put him into his pod before making his way to the curtain around her cot. "Y/N?" he asked quietly. "Yes?" she answered, her voice sounded rough. He slid the curtain across, finding her wrapped in her blankets. "Are you ok?" he asked looking down at her. She looked back at him, her brow was furrowed as she opened her mouth to speak, she paused for a second as if unsure how to answer "I'm ok, thank you." He felt there was something more she wanted to add so he hovered in the door way, hoping she would continue. "Really...I just hate being sick. When I was a kid I used to get sick a lot. I couldn't breath properly. I couldn't sleep. Well, until my mother would hold me to her chest and run her fingers through my hair while she sang to me." she smiled at the memory then dismissed it to look back up at him. "Am just grumpy. I'll be fine." She managed a reassuring smile. Satisfied with her answer, Din now felt she would tell him if she felt worse or needed him. He went back to finish his work. Grogu had fallen asleep so Din closed his pod before finishing up his work. Then he headed to the cockpit to check on his repairs.  
An hour or so later, it was getting late so Din made his way back down the ladder. As he reached the bottom he could hear her tossing and turning in her cot. She huffed to herself as she did. Din wasn't used to her like this. In some ways she always wore her heart on her sleeve. She was always ready to show how much she cared for others. Endlessly bright and resilient. It just seemed like she had a hard time showing the same care for herself. She would rather take care of herself than let that responsibility fall to anyone else.  
At this moment, that didn't sit right with Din. Before he realised what he was doing he had removed his gloves and one of his shoulder pauldrons. He place them in his cot then added his other pauldron, vambraces and breastplate. As he got to her makeshift door he asked her permission to enter. Once she granted it he slipped through in to her space. She was still wrapped in her blanket but now she looked wary. Her nose was red, her eyes were puffy. That was all it took for Din to put the idea he had in his mind into action. As he moved towards her, still looked at him puzzled. She didn't speak or stop him so he carried on. He sat on the edge of her cot. They were side by side when he stretched one leg out next to her and leaned back against the hull behind her. She was still watching him with fascination when her raised his arm to make room for her. "Here." he simply stated. At first she didn't move, Din worried he'd overstep, after a moment she tentatively leaned into his chest. When she seemed comfortable enough, he lower his arm around her. Din hoped that she couldn't hear his how his heart rate pick up at her touch or that he was trying to steady his breathing to calm his nerves. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to her hair. Then he began to slowly run his fingers through her hair. He enjoyed how the strand felt like silk between his fingers and how each pass of his hand sent more of the scent of wildflowers through the air. He felt her begin to relax slowly but surely under his touch. Her hand that had been tucked under her head, flat against his chest, began to move delicately across his chest. She began to absently draw shapes with her finger tips. The ghost of her touch lingered as she moved onto a new piece of skin. Din wondered if this would be their new normal. Would she let him comfort her now? Take some of her worries? Was this kind of touching ok now? Could he lay a reassuring hand on her when he craved to? Din breathed deeply, her head rose with his chest as he did. He felt the top of her head brush his helmet. For a moment he thought about what it would her soft hair would feel like against his cheek, while he enjoyed the unfiltered scent of ther hair. He let out a contented sigh, which thanks to his vocoder came a lot louder then he intended. He felt her stiffen a little against him, as her hand stopped moving. Din has made a lot of stupid mistakes in his life, some had almost gotten him killed, he instantly regretted this one the most. He didn't want this moment to end. His mind sought a way break the tension. "Y/N?" he asked. "Hmmm?" She answered still stiffly leaning against him. "I hope you don't expect me to sing." He smiled broadly as she laughed. Her body relaxed into his again. Maybe this would be their new normal and maybe that would be just fine.


	2. Comfort (Reader perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's point of view.

Y/N sat in her cot on the Razor Crest. She had tried to make her little space homely. Din had brought her a curtain back from the market for privacy. She had bought extra blankets to make it comfortable. Right now that was what she was the most grateful for. She had come down with a cold. Now they were in hyperspace she had time to rest and get better. She had made a nest to keep cosy in. In the back of the ship she could hear Din carrying on with his repairs. She'd passed him a couple of times going to the fresher but was honestly too tired to even talk to him. Thankfully she knew Din wouldn't take it personally. He wasn't exactly chatty himself. A couple of times she thought about going to him. She didn't like being sick, being stuck on the ship with no distractions wasn't helping. She tried to tell herself that's the only reason she wanted to go to him. It was, wasn't it?  
She knew Din, who was used to being on his own for so long, had been coming out of his comfort zone for the kid. She would often hear him laughing freely at the adorable little guy. Or see him indulging the child in little ways, like letting him play with things he shouldn't, in stark contrast to his disciplined persona. She felt that he was getting used to her too. In between bounties they were spending more time together. They would exchange stories, laugh together, challenge each others skills. At some point being around him switch from being comfortable to something that made her happy. She enjoyed his company. She admired his strength, his resilience. Din took everyone else's problems on and he never let it phase him. He never let it harden him. Sure, he was guarded. She understood that for many reasons. His life was tough, brutal even. She understood, better than most, that being guarded kept you alive. Also, if her whole religion/oath/reason for being was hinged on wearing a helmet that anyone could remove if they got too close, she would be wary of dropping her guard too.  
She thought for a moment. If she went to him would that raise questions about their relationship? She had helped him get the kid off Navarro and gratefully accepted his offer of a ride out of there. They'd been together ever since. Slowly adapting to each other, becoming part of each others's lives without realizing it.  
She heard the Mandalorian making his way towards her space. His shadow cast on the floor under the curtain. "Y/N?" he asked quietly. "Yes?" she answered, her voice sounded rough. He slid the curtain across, finding her wrapped in her blankets. "Are you ok?" he asked looking down at her. She looked back at him, her brow was furrowed as she opened her mouth to speak, she paused for a second as if unsure how to answer "I'm ok, thank you." She felt torn. She hated feeling vulnerable in front of others but the way he was lingering seemed like he actually wanted to know she was ok. Or maybe that's just what she hoped. "Really...I just hate being sick. When I was a kid I used to get sick a lot. I couldn't breath properly. I couldn't sleep. Well until my mother would hold me to her chest and run her fingers through my hair while she sang to me." she smiled at the memory then dismissed it to look back up at him. "Am just grumpy. I'll be fine." She managed a reassuring smile. Din seemed satisfied her answer as he went back to finish his work. She lay there trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.After a while she heard him head to the cockpit, probably to check on his repairs.  
An hour or so later, Din made his way back down the ladder. She heard him reach the bottom. She thought about calling to him. She was miserable she longer for his company. She let out a huff in frustration. She was a grown woman she could ride this out by herself instead of inviting any possibly awkward interactions. What would he think if asked him to stay just because..? She couldn't tell him his mere presence made her instantly feel better, no matter what the situation.  
Without her noticing Din appeared at her makeshift door, asking her permission to enter. Once she granted it he slipped through in to her space. He looked at her for a moment then crossed the space between them. All the while she watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing. The only time she had seen him without so much of his armour is when he was injured. He sat on the edge of her cot. They were side by side when he stretched one leg out next to her and leaned back against the hull behind her. She was still watching him with fascination when her raised his arm to make room for her. "Here." he simply stated. At first she didn't move, she was worried that she'd misunderstood, after a moment she tentatively leaned into his chest. His body was warm and strong under her touch. She quickly settled in against him. Her heartbeat quickened as he lowered his arm around her. She was aware of his hand hovering slightly over her head. She was overwhelmed when his fingers began combing through her hair. His finger tips running over her scalp felt amazing. She couldn't believe that he was here, comforting her. She felt herself begin to relax slowly but surely under his touch. She began to move her hand that had been tucked under her head, flat against his chest, delicately across his chest. She began to absently draw shapes with her finger tips. Her finger tips tingled from rubbing over the fabric of his tunic. She enjoyed listening to the sounds of the blood rushing around him, the steady thump of his heartbeat and warmth radiating from him. He breathed deeply, her head rose with his chest as he did. She felt the top of her head brush his helmet. For a moment she thought about what it would be like to feel his face resting against the top of his head. Maybe he would place smaller kisses there? He let out a contented sigh. She froze. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was. Would this be their new normal? Cuddling? Comforting each other like this? The though of it thrilled her but it also terrified her. She wasn't used to someone caring for her, she wasn't good at it. What if she drove him away? What if she lost him? She was just beginning to panic when he said her name. "Hmmm?" She answered still stiffly leaning against him. "I hope you don't expect me to sing." He deadpanned. She laughed, any tension from the moment slipping away. Maybe this would be their new normal and maybe that would be just fine.


End file.
